The Summer Paradise
by Child of Athens
Summary: A 17 year old girl named Annabeth Chase is getting ready for her college year. But unexpectedly her mother send her to her father's hometown for summer. What will happen if she reunited with her sea-green eyed childhood friend? Will they ever feel the peaceful paradise in their secret place again? Or the tension and awkwardness will win over? All human, just Percabeth and Thalico.
1. The worse graduation gift ever

**Hi Everyone! This is my second fanfic entitled The Summer Paradise. This isn't a songfic. No gods in this story just a Percabeth and Some of the PJO and HOO characters. I wish you love it, so please read!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

Chapter 1: Annabeth's pov

I felt like someone's waking me up. I opened my eyes to see who is waking me up.

"Ms. Annabeth, your breakfast is ready and your mom wants you to wake up, she said you're going to be late in your graduation day" Our maid named Martha said

"Okay, I'll go downstairs right after I get dress, you can go now." I said

"Alright Ms. Annabeth, I'll go now." Martha said

Right after when Martha, our maid left, I get off the bed and opened the curtains of my windows for me to see the beautiful view of the city. I stared at the big buildings because I promise to myself that someday I will be doing the most beautiful monuments in the world after I graduate collage and the journey starts now. I looked at the time and it is already 7:00 so I immediately rushed in to my bathroom and started taking a bath.

In case you haven't heard of me, my name is Annabeth Chase, I am 17 years old, I am a senior, today is my graduation day and I am the valedictorian but I am also a cheerleader. I'll be off to College in two months to study Architecture in Yale University.

After I take a bath I wear my blue dress and my graduation toga and cap. After that I went rushed off the room and head to our living room. And when I was already in the living room I saw my mom, my stepfather and some of our maids, they are cleaning the house because after my graduation my we'll have a small celebration.

"Congratulations, Sweetie" Stefan said

"Thanks, Dad!" I said as I hug him then I immediately pulled away

I turned around to face my mom. She kept staring at me with her teary eyes then after a minute she hugs me.

"You finally are a grownup now, you don't need me anymore" She said

"Mom, don't say that I still need you." I said

"In two months you'll be off to Yale University and leave me here." Mom said softly with tears.

"Mom, that's two months away, as I promise I will always call every day, right? And besides I haven't graduated yet." I said as I hug her to stop her from crying.

My mother is Athena Grey used to be Chase. She is an Architect. My mother and my father got divorced when I was seven. It's been ten years since my mom and I moved here in New York from Georgia, the hometown of my dad. My mom remarried my stepfather named Stefan Grey when I was ten. And my dad is Frederick Chase; I never saw him again since I was 7 but I know that he an owner of a farmhouse in Georgia and he also remarried and have children with his wife. I felt like he abandoned us. He didn't even bother send me postcards or gifts in my birthdays or any celebrations that I have. I really felt angry at him he wasn't a father to me at all; he wasn't there when I needed him. Stefan was a better father to me than him.

"I hate to interrupt your mother-daughter thing, but I think we should go. Annabeth will be late in her graduation day. You don't want Annabeth to be late, do you?" Stefan said

"Alright, we should go, Congratulations honey!" Mom said to me

"Thanks mom" I said as I gave her one last hug

"Let's go" Mom said

Then we get out of our condominium and get in the car to go to school. Then when we finally get there, after that it was the time I need to say my speech. So I made my speech and then I get back to my seat quickly when I finished my speech.

Everyone clapped their hands in my speech. After that we sing our graduation song Count on me by Bruno Mars.

Then after that we throw our graduation caps and many people and friends congratulate me, they said I have a wonderful speech and then Piper came to me.

"Hi Annabeth, I love your speech that was really great." Piper said as she hugs me

"Wow, thanks" I said

Piper is my closest friend since we moved here in New York when I was ten until now. She's also a cheerleader. We both got accepted in Yale University. So we'll be off together in two months. She will be studying accountancy while I will be studying architecture.

Back in Georgia I have a best friend his name is Percy Jackson, he is my best friend when I was seven.

_Flashback:_

_Percy and I are playing here in our secret hiding place. It is a beautiful place it looks like a garden but it's something more than a garden and it is also near to a beach. We call this place our Paradise because we really feel so free whenever we are here. No one knows it, only me and him. I am going to miss this place because my parents got divorced so my mom and I will be moving in New York in two days. I will miss everything and everyone. I will miss my dad and all my friends especially Thalia, Grover and most of all I will miss Percy. We are sitting above the tree; we kept laughing and playing pranks with each other. Then we became silent for a minute then he looks at me with a sad look._

"_I will miss you, wise girl." He said softly_

"_I will miss you too, seaweed brain" I said_

"_Why did you still have to leave?" He asked sadly_

_I can see that he is controlling his tears._

"_Because I need to Percy, my mom needs me." I said sadly_

"_I wish I can come with you." He said softly then a tear escaped from his eyes._

"_Don't cry seaweed brain, you don't look so handsome when you are crying." I said sarcastically_

_That made him laugh but still he has tears in his eyes. He hold my hand._

"_Promise me you will never forget me wise girl." He said_

"_I promise" I said then _

_I gave him a hug, suddenly I had tears on my face too and then we pulled away._

"_You still look beautiful when you are crying wise girl" He said _

_That made me smile and hug him again, then I notice that it's already getting dark and my mom would punish me if I go home late. Then I pulled away._

"_We need to go now, it is getting dark, mom will scold me if I went home late." I said_

"_Wait, I just need to tell you something." He said nervously_

"_What is it, seaweed brain? I asked_

"_I like you Annabeth and I wanted to give you this." He said_

_I was shocked when he said to me that he likes me because I never thought of him liking me, I always saw him as my best friend nothing more but now I started to be confused if I have feelings for him or not. He opened a small box that he been holding and that revealed a dolphin shaped necklace that match the color of his eyes. He wear it on my neck._

"_As a sign that we will never forget each other no matter what happen. We are best friends forever and always." He said_

_I nodded and smiled at him._

"_Okay, I promise" I said happily_

_Then I gave him a hug then he quickly pulled away and then he planted a kiss on my cheek, I felt myself blush._

"_I think we should go, it is getting dark" He said_

"_Yeah, I think we should" I said "Oh, wait do you want to sleep over at my house for the one last time?" I asked happily_

"_Sure, why not" He answered_

_We went home together with us holding hands. And laughing and teasing along the way._

_End of Flashback_

_I still wear the dolphin shaped necklace that he gave to me as a sign of promise that we will never leave each other. But that changes when I moved here in New York. I never saw him ever since. I bet he already forgot about me and don't remember me anymore but I will never forget him and I will always remember him._

Piper and I kept talking about Yale University and about summer. She said that she is going to have a vacation with her mom in Paris. Like me her parents are also divorced. She is living with her father named Tristan Mclean who is a famous actor but no one knows, it is a secret and her mom is a famous fashion designer in Paris.

Then my mom and my stepfather came along.

"Wow that was a wonderful speech Annabeth you did great." Mom said

"Thanks" I said

"Oh hi Piper, Congratulations, you and Annabeth finally graduated" Mom said to Piper

"Thank you Mrs. Grey" Piper said to my mom

"Oh, where is your dad?" Mom asked Piper

"Oh, he's not here, only Jane is" Piper said sadly

Jane is her father's assistant. Her father is always busy so every school activities Jane is the one who come for her.

"That's okay Piper, I'm sure your dad has an explanation of why he didn't came." Mom said to Piper

"I hope so Mrs. Grey" Piper said in a soft voice

"Don't hope, I am sure of it" Mom said

Piper nodded and smiled. But still she looked sad.

"Do you mind if I take you and Annabeth a picture" Mom asked Piper

"Sure" Piper said

We smiled as my mom takes us a picture.

"Piper our driver is already here, we need to go home." Jane said to Piper

"Alright" Piper said

"I need to go home now my driver is already waiting." Piper said

"Alright, bye Pipes" I said

"Bye Annabeth, see you in two months." She said

"Bye Mr. and Mrs. Grey" Piper said to my mom and my stepdad

"Bye, Piper, Again Congratulations!" Mom said

"Thanks" Piper said and smiled at my mom

Goodbye, Have fun in Paris and have a great summer!" I said

"Thanks, have a great summer too" she said and I gave her a friendly hug.

"Thanks" I said and smiled at her

I watch her going in their car. She opened the windows of the car and waved at me and I wave back.

"I think we should go too, honey" Mom said

"Yeah and I really am starving now." Stefan added

"Okay, let's go" I said

I was about to follow them but somebody caught my arm it was Luke he pulled me to him.

"What do you want Luke!" I yelled at him

"Whoa! Calm down Annabeth I only want to talk to you." Luke smirked

Luke is one of the popular guys in school and he is my ex-boyfriend.

_Flashback:_

_It was really getting weird. There is no single call from Luke not even a text message in two weeks. I wonder why he's been avoiding me so I decided to go to their house and check up on him. I ring their doorbell and his mother named May Castellan opened the door._

"_Hi Annabeth, come in" Mrs. Castellan said_

_I came in and sit on their couch and so did Mrs. Castellan_

"_Hi Mrs. Castellan, is Luke home?" I asked_

"_Yeah he is upstairs with a friend" Mrs. Castellan answered_

"_Who is his friend?" I asked_

"_I forgot the name but she is a girl, a girl with brown hair." She said_

"_Oh okay, I'll just check him up in his room then" I said_

"_Okay, go check him out" Mrs. Castellan_

_I went straight to Luke's room, I didn't bother to knock on the door I just opened it because I know Luke won't mind. And the next thing I know Luke is making out with my friend named Alexia. They are both naked. They immediately jump apart when they saw me. I felt tears racing down my face._

"_I knew it!" I yelled as I started to walk away_

"_Annabeth wait!" Luke yelled at me_

_I didn't bother to listen. I can't believe that Luke would cheat on me with my friend Alexia. I always thought that he is the person who would never lie or leave me but I was wrong. I rushed off the room immediately and bow my head as I pass Mrs. Castellan in the living room and I get into my car and drive home._

_When I get home, I went straight to my room ignoring some of our maids who are asking me why I am crying. I lay on my bed and check my phone and I saw twenty missed calls all from Luke._

_The next day, after classes, I was about to go home and get inside the car but Luke get in the way._

"_Can I talk to you for five minutes?" Luke asked_

"_Okay, what do you want?" I asked_

"_I really am sorry for the thing last night, I didn't really mean to do it, and it wasn't even planned." Luke said_

"_Wow Luke! Do you really think I would believe you?" I asked sarcastically_

"_I'm really sorry Annabeth, Please forgive me, I still love you, I didn't really mean to—"_

"_Such as lies, you should think that before you cheated on me." I said angrily_

"_I didn't mean to cheat on you, Alexia threw herself on me, that was the biggest mistake of my life and I promise I will never do that again if you can just forgive me." He said softly _

_He tries to hold my hand but I smack his hand away._

"_Okay, I forgive you" I said softly_

"_Really? Thank you so much Annabeth I promise I will never cheat on you again" He said as he tries to hug me but I pushed him away_

"_No! I forgive you but that doesn't mean we are together again." I said_

"_What? No! I still love you." Luke said_

"_I'm so sorry Luke, I can forgive you, but I don't love you anymore, I think it's time to move on and face it that we really are not for each other, I'm really sorry, good bye Luke." I said _

_Tears are racing down his face. I started to walk away. But he grab my arm violently and pulled me closer to him._

"_No! You still love me, I know you do!" He yelled at me _

"_You are hurting me Luke, I'm so sorry I don't" I said softly_

"_No, you do and you are still mine and only mine." He said angrily_

_He pulled me tightly to him then he leaned in and kiss me forcefully. I keep struggling but I can't compete with his strength. Then he pulled away and I pushed him away from me._

"_I am sorry Annabeth, I didn't mean to—"_

"_You're not sorry Luke, you are a jerk, and you always say that you didn't mean to do everything but actually you mean it, well I didn't mean to do this too." I said as I slapped him in the face._

_I started to get in to my car but Luke caught my arm again._

"_This isn't the end Annabeth; I will never give up until you love me back again." He said loudly_

"_Don't waste your time, it will never work" I said _

_I pushed him away and get in the car. I saw tears in his face._

_End of Flashback_

_Luke and I dated for five months and our relationship ended last two months. I dump him when I saw him making out with my ex-friend Alexia. I used to love him but I already move on but still he wants me back but I don't love him anymore. I am glad that I'll be off to Yale University next two months and I'll be free from that jerk._

Then Luke let go of me when he saw my mom turn around and come up to me.

"Annabeth, are you coming?" my mom asked "Oh, you were talking to someone else." My mom said when he saw Luke

My mom didn't know that I used to date Luke. No one knows it but Piper and some of my friends at school.

"Oh, hi mom, this is my… friend Luke Castellan and Luke this is my mother Athena." I introduced them to each other; I didn't know what I will call him so I just introduced him to my mom as my friend.

Mom studied Luke with curious eyes which made Luke a little uncomfortable. Trust me she is really good in scaring and manipulating people.

"It's nice to meet you mam" Luke greeted my mom playing innocently

"It's nice to meet you too" Mom said with a cold stare

"So, I see you are talking, I'll just wait you in the car, alright?" Mom said

"Sure mom" I replied

"Goodbye mam" Luke said

"Bye" Mom said as she continue to stare at him as she walk away

When my mom was gone, he grabs my arm powerfully.

"What do you want to talk about Luke? I asked

"That was a wonderful speech you did earlier, babe" He chuckled

"Is that all you want to say, because if that's all I probably should go." I said as I started to walk away but he grabs my arm

"Don't be silly, Annabeth don't you want to give me a hug before you leave, I know you will miss me during summer." He smirked

"Why will I be missing a jerk like you?" I asked

"Maybe because you still love me" He chuckled

He leaned in and was about to kiss me but I pushed him away.

"I don't love you anymore, how many times do I have to tell you that." I said

"Oh, I know you are lying Annabeth, you don't need to pretend that you hate me but actually you love me and I am sure of that. You try to play this off by hating me to get my attention and it actually work, so will you go out with me now?" He smirked

He placed his hands on my waist but I removed his hands away.

"You're insane Luke, of course not." I yelled at him

He just laugh teasingly at me. I felt my face heat up because of my anger towards him. But I manage to control it.

"I probably, should go" I said controlling my anger and I started to walk away.

"Oh I almost forgot, see you in next two months babe, I'll miss you this summer." He yelled at me teasingly

That made me stop, what he meant see you in two months. I'll be off to Yale University in two months and nobody knows that but my family and Piper's family. I won't be seeing him anymore, right?

"What did you just say" I asked confused

"See you in the next two months." He smirked

"What did you mean?" I asked

"Oh, Piper told me that both of you will be off to Yale University in two months, so I decide to take an exam in Yale University for me to be with you and I passed. So it means we will be attending the same university together." He said

I felt my anger already fuming. I can't believe that I really can't escape him even in college. I wanted to punch him, he is still laughing at my angry face.

"You're cute when you are mad." He said teasingly

"Uh! I hate you! I don't want to see your face ever again!" I yelled

I stepped on his foot and he screamed in pain. But still he manage to smile and I started to walk away.

"I love you too, Annabeth, I already told you I will never give up until I win your love back." He shouted so that everyone can hear and everyone steals glances at us and giggled.

I stopped for a second and glare at him which he immediately returned a smile and a flying kiss which made me more angrier.

I walk away and get in our car; I slammed the door loudly as I get in. I really am angry at Luke and a little angry at Piper too for telling Luke that we'll be studying in Yale University. Why can't he just leave me alone and do something useful for once. Uh! I really hate him.

When we finally get home and get dressed. My mom invited some of our friends to celebrate my graduation. I tried to feel happy but I just couldn't. I imagined of what would be my life in college. I can't believe that Luke will still be there chasing me and making my life miserable.

Then when our guest already went home, I went straight to my room and picked up a book in the bookshelves for me to clear up my mind.

Then somebody knocked on the door, I opened the door and saw it was Martha.

"Hi Ms. Annabeth, your parents want to talk to you in the living room." Martha said

"Okay" I said as I followed her in the living room

I saw my mom and my stepfather sitting on our sofa, I sit with them.

"So, what do you want to talk about mom?" I asked innocently

"I will send you in Georgia for summer." Mom said

**So do you like it? Please tell me your opinions and don't worry I will add some characters in this story like Thalia, Nico, Grover and Jason. And I will update the next chapter soon. SO PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-Child of Athens :)**


	2. The awkward reunion

**Thanks for the reviews! So this is the chapter 2, please read!**

**Chapter 2: **

**Annabeth's pov:**

"I will send you in Georgia for summer." Mom said

"What? Why are we going to spend summer in Georgia?" I asked confused

"No honey, not we, only you. Your dad wants you to spend your summer with him." Mom said

"No, I don't want to spend my summer with him. I'd rather be grounded than to spend summer with him." I said angrily

Yeah, that is how angry I am to my dad. I know it is wrong but I really am angry at him. After he left us, he wants me to spend my summer with him that would never happen. Like I said I'd rather be grounded than to spend my summer with him.

"Don't talk to your father like that, He did leave us but still he is your father so you will spend your summer with him." Mom said

"No mom, I am staying here. You can ground me if you want to but still I will never leave." I said

"No, I am your mother, Annabeth Sophia Chase. Whether you like it or not you will spend your summer in Georgia." Mom said loudly

"No mom, I am already seventeen years old. You can't force me to do what I don't want to do." I said walking away

"I can, I won't ground you instead I will not let you attend Yale University in two months." Mom said

Those words made me stop walking.

"What? You can't do that to me mom." I said

"Yes I can, I haven't sign the parent's signature yet and I won't sign it if you will not spend your summer with your father." Mom said

"No mom, I still won't go." I said

I said no cause I know mom will not do this to me. She knows how much I wanted to go to that university since I was little.

"Think again sweetie, that's not a very wise decision. Do you want to give up your dream by not having a summer with your father? Mom asked

She is manipulating me. Of course I would never give up my dream so that made me confuse of my answer.

"But mom—"

"I only want a yes or no answer." Mom said

Then I finally made my decision. "No" I said softly

"Then it is settled, you can go to your room now and pack your things up. Your flight will be at 11:00." Mom said

"Understood?" Mom asked

"Yes," I nodded

"Okay, goodnight mom" I greeted

"Goodnight" mom said

Then I turned to Stefan. He's been so quiet; I almost forgot that he is here.

"Good night dad" I said to him

"Good night" He said

I walk away and go to my room and I started to pack my clothes and my things.

I can't believe I will see my dad tomorrow. Actually I miss the place more than I wanted to admit but I just don't want to spend my summer with my dad. I also wonder if my childhood friends are still there like Thalia, Nico, Grover and most of all Percy. But I know that they won't remember me anymore because I never saw them ever since.

After I finished packing, I brushed my teeth and I fix my messy bed. And now I am laying on the bed thinking about all the bad things that just happen. I really can't sleep so I decided to continue reading my architecture book for me to clear up my mind.

The next day:

We are here in the airport with my mom and my stepfather. We are waiting for my flight. So for me to not be bored I continue reading my book while I am listening music in my IPod. Then someone tapped my shoulder it was my stepfather. I took off my earphones for me to hear what he is saying.

"What?" I asked

"It's time to go sweetie." Stefan said

"Oh" I said

I picked up my luggage then I turned to my stepdad.

"Good bye sweetie, have a great summer" Stefan said

"Good bye dad, I will miss you" I said as I hug him

"I will miss you too" he said

Then I turned to my mom

"Good bye honey, this is your plane ticket and this is your father's number call him if you already are in Georgia." mom said as she handed me my plane ticket and my dad's number.

"Okay, I'll go now" I said coldly

"Sorry for forcing you to do this, but please understand I am doing this for you." Mom said softly

"Okay" I said

"Good bye, I love you honey" mom said softly

"I love you too mom" I said

Then she gave me hug. The truth is I really can never stay angry with mom. No matter how angry I am with her, she is still my mother.

"Oh, You can go now, you might miss your flight" mom said

"Goodbye" I said softly

Then I started walk away, before I get in the plane. I stopped for a second and wave at my parents and they wave back then I enter the plane and sit down at my seat.

After the flight, I get my luggage and proceeded to the waiting area. I waited for an hour but no one came. So I decided to call my dad. I was a little scared in talking because I never talk to him nor see him since I was seven. Then someone spoke up

"_Hello, who is this?" Dad asked_

His voice didn't change, still it was like before. I kind of miss him but still I was angry at him.

"_Hello Dad, this is Annabeth." I said _

"_Oh, hi my dear Annabeth, are you already there?" He asked happily_

"_I've been waiting for an hour dad, the plane landed an hour ago." I said_

I felt anger, I have been waiting for more than one hour and yet he didn't know that I am here.

"_Oh, sorry I almost forgot. Don't worry I'll just ask someone to pick you up" Dad said_

"_What? Who?" I asked confused_

"_You probably don't remember him, but once you saw him, you'll probably remember him._

"_Okay, bye" I said _

I ended the call quickly because I don't like to talk about anything anymore. I sat on a corner and continued reading my book.

After a few minutes, I felt someone tapped my shoulder I turned around for me to see who it was. Then I saw it was a boy with green eyes. I met his eyes, he kept staring at me intently. Then he gave me a sweet smile.

"It's nice to see you again, wise girl" he said with a smile on his face

I finally remember him, he was my best friend, he is Percy Jackson, I was shocked, he really change a lot. He looked so fit and muscular and more handsome. He is taller than me now. I remember when we were young I was taller than him.

"Percy, is that you?" I asked

**Percy's pov:**

Mr. Chase told me to pick Annabeth up. I really felt nervous because I didn't see her in a long time. I wonder what will be her reaction if she saw me. She probably won't remember me.

I get inside the waiting area looking for a certain blond. Then I saw a blond haired girl who is sitting in a corner reading a book. I laugh at that, until now she didn't change, she still love to read books. And now I know it is her. Her blond curly hair was down and she is wearing jeans and a blue t-shit. I felt my knees getting weaker when I started to move closer to her. I don't know what to say to her so I just tapped her shoulder she turned around to look who it was then she saw it was me. I met her eyes and then I gave her a smile.

"It's nice to see you again, wise girl." I said

Her eyes widen when she heard the name wise girl. I can see she is shocked.

"Percy is that you?" she asked

"I am glad that you still remember me." I said

"How can I forget the one that almost tried to kill me." She said sarcastically

I remember that time, we were sitting above the tree when suddenly I saw a spider I picked it up and show it to her. She screamed in the top of her voice and she almost fell above the tree she's lucky I caught her by the arm and that is the day I knew that she has an arachnophobia, meaning fear of spiders.

"Yeah right, I remember." I said

She laughed and I laughed along with her.

I wanted to ask her if she still remember the time we promised that we will never forget each other, the necklace that I gave her and the time I confess to her that I like her. Before I lose my courage I spoke.

"Do you remember—?" I wanted to ask her but my tongue betrayed me

"What do I remember?" She asked confused

I figured out that I should wait for the right time to tell her that and this isn't the right time so I decided to change the subject. I checked my wrist and check out my watch.

"I think we should go now your dad will be waiting." I said

"Okay, let's go" She said

I carried her luggage, she said she can carry it on her own but being a gentleman I insist to carry it. I showed her the car and she sat in the front seat with me.

"So, how are you in New York?" I asked

"Well fine, I just graduated, how about you?" She asked

"Well fine too, I just graduated also. So where are you going to study in college?" I asked

"Well, I will attend in Yale University studying architecture in two months." She said "How about you?" she asked

"I still haven't decided yet" I said

"Oh" She said and she focused in reading her book

I found myself staring at her as she continued reading her book. She looked so pretty that way. And because of me staring at her that made me hit the post.

"Aww!" Annabeth screamed

"Sorry, are you okay?" I asked

"Well, do I look okay?" she asked sarcastically

"Sorry, madam" I said teasingly

"Don't worry kelp head I will forgive you right now but don't you ever keep your eyes off the road again." she scolded me as if she was my mother

Well maybe if you didn't look so beautiful I would focused on the road more, I thought

"Okay, whatever you say mommy" I said sarcastically

That made her smile and punched my arm.

**Annabeth's pov:**

"So, how are you now? And why did my dad even bother to ask you to pick me up?" I asked confused

"Because he is busy working in the farmhouse." He said

"No wonder, he's always busy." I said sadly

"And I am working at your farmhouse now, wise girl." He said

"What? Since when?" I asked confused

"Since dad died, I started to have a part time job for extra income and allowance." He said sadly

"Oh I'm sorry; I didn't know that your dad died." I said softly

"He died two years ago when I was fifteen." He said sadly

"So how about your mom, where is she now?" I asked

"Well she's at home by now, but she is currently working in a candy store." He answered

"Oh" I said

We drove with a silence. He looked so sad and depressed so I didn't bother to ask questions anymore. Until we finally get in our mansion, oh gods I miss this place. It still looked than before. Percy parked the car; he carried my luggage and led me the way inside.

When I get inside I saw my dad standing with a woman, I am guessing that's his wife and a blond haired twin little boys. They came up to me and my dad gave me an awkward hug.

"Hi Annabeth, welcome home" dad said

"Hi dad" I said

"Welcome home Annabeth, I really miss you, last time I saw you, you were still a child." Dad said happily

I fake a smile and a laugh but on the inside I am angry. If he miss me or really want me here why did he leave us or didn't even bother visiting me in New York.

"Oh, Boys this is your sister Annabeth." Dad introduced me to them

"And Annabeth, this is Sydney my wife and your twin little brothers Bobby and Mathew" Dad introduced them to me.

"Hi Annabel, your dad always talk to me about you, he said that you just graduated as a valedictorian well Congratulations." Sydney said

"Thanks and its Annabeth not Annabel" I said

"Oh sorry Annabeth" Sydney said

"It's alright" I said

"I'll just go in the kitchen and help our maids prepare for dinner, alright?" Sydney said

"Okay" I said then she walks away and goes to the kitchen.

Bobby and Mathew are playing with my hair

"Wow I love your hair Annabeth, you look like a princess." Bobby said

"Wow thanks" I said

"Do you want your hair to be as beautiful as your sister Annabeth?" Percy asked them

"Of course not, she is a girl" Bobby said

"But I want to be as handsome as you when I grow up, Percy." Mathew said then Percy grinned at me and said

"You heard them; they wanted to be as handsome as me when they grow up." Percy chuckled

"Why do you want to be a seaweed brain when you grow up?" I asked them

Percy frowned and I smiled at him.

"Well they better be a seaweed brain rather than be an owl face." Percy chuckled

"At least an owl face can see better than a seaweed brain." I said loudly

"At least I don't have big eyes like an owl face has." He said

"Oh yeah, do I have big eyes?" I asked

I noticed my little brothers watch as fighting like a tennis match. Percy stared at me in the eyes then he looked away.

"Yes you do, wise girl" He said as he laughed

"Not funny seaweed brain" I said as I glared at him but still he continued to laugh

**Percy's pov:**

"At least I don't have big eyes like an owl face has." I said

"Oh yeah, do I have big eyes?" Annabeth asked

I stared at her grey eyes; they are so beautiful and startling but intimidating too it looks like she is calculating a many things at once.

"Yeah, you do, wise girl." I lied and I laugh

"Not funny seaweed brain" she said but still I kept on laughing

Then her dad and her stepmom came.

"Everyone dinner's ready" Sydney said

"Oh, I think I should go home now Mr. and Mrs. Chase, my mom will be waiting for me." Percy said

"You can stay here for dinner if you want to." Mrs. Chase said

"No thank you Mrs. Chase I should really go home by now." I said

"Okay, have a safe driving" Mrs. Chase said

"Bye" I said to them

"Bye, seaweed brain see you tomorrow" Annabeth said

"Goodbye, yeah see you tomorrow" I said

I walk away and get in my car and drove myself home. I was thinking about what happen earlier and that made me hit the post….…again.

**So what do you think? Thank you for reading everyone. Is it good or is it bad? Please review! And I will update the next chapter soon.**

**-Child of Athens**


	3. Hanging out with Seaweed brain

**Hey guys thanks for all the reviews and all the people who liked my story. Sorry if I have updated it late. Anyway this is the chapter 3, please read!**

**Chapter 3:**

**Annabeth's pov:**

"Dinner's ready, Annabeth Let's go." Dad said

I nodded and followed. I was going to say that I am stuffed because I don't want to have dinner with him but I really am hungry so I followed.

I sit beside my brother Bobby and on the opposite of Mattew, who is sitting beside her mother Sydney and dad is sitting on the middle chair. The dinner turned out to be a silent and awkward one. Only my two brothers are talking and the rest of us are focused on our meal. After I finished my food I stood up.

"I'm already finished, excuse me." I said

"Okay, I'll ask our maid to show you your room." Dad said

"Mary, Can you show Annabeth her room and lend her one of the sleeping dress?" Sydney said to the maid

"Okay, mam" the maid said then she walks towards me

"Come on Ms. Annabeth, I'll show you your room" she said and I nodded

I grabbed my bags and then she show me the way into my room because this house is so big, it's not even a house it's a mansion. If you are new in this house it will take months for you to memorize but for me I can still memorize because I used to live here. Then the maid shows me my room.

"I will leave you now Ms. Annabeth" the maid said

"Okay and please just call me Annabeth. I really don't want to be called miss" I said

The maid is an elderly woman and I think her age is at the middle of 50 and 60. So it really is awkward if she calls me miss.

"Okay Annabeth as you wish, I'm Mary by the way. You probably don't remember me anymore. I used to be the one who take care of you when you are a child but I think I don't have to take care of you, you already are a grownup" she said

I remember her she is Mary, my nanny when I was a kid. She is already there when I was born.

"Oh hi Mary, it's nice to see you again." I said happily

I really am happy to see her, I hugged her.

"I'm glad you still remember me" Mary said

"I will never forget you." I said

"But wow look at you, you really are a grownup and you look more beautiful now." Mary said

I smiled and I noticed the wallpapers didn't change it is still pink in color and have princess designs on it or in other words it's for little girls.

"Sorry about that but don't worry I'll have that change in no time." Mary said

I stared at her as if she knew what I am thinking.

"No, it's okay" I said

"Your dad didn't want it change. He often goes here and he always mentions how much he misses you." Mary said

"Really? Then why didn't he bother visiting me in New York if he really miss me" I said

I felt myself getting angry but I think it's kind of rude to tell that to her so I said "Sorry."

"It's okay, I understand you. I know it is hard for you to forgive your father about what he did but you have to forgive him he is your father." Mary said

"I will try Mary and I hope I will." I said

"Okay, so I think I should go now I have more chores to do. And here is the sleeping dress your stepmother wants you to wear." She said

I nodded and she left. I get inside the bathroom. I change my clothes and wear a tank top and short as a sleeping wear. I am not used in wearing sleeping dress so I didn't wear it. After that I continue reading my book then I heard my phone ringing it was Piper who is calling, I picked it up.

"Hello" I said _"Oh hi Annie, what's up" Piper asked_

"Worse never been better" I said coldly

"_Well, I love to be here in Paris." Piper said happily_

"_And why? What is happening there in New York?" she asked_

"I'm not in New York." I said

"_Really, then where are you?" Piper asked confused_

"You told Luke that we'll be off to Yale University in two months, didn't you?" I asked anxious to change the subject

"_Well yeah but don't worry I'll assure you that he won't-"_

"He passed so we'll be studying in Yale University together with him and there'll he be making my life miserable again, just like always." I said sarcastically

"_Oh, wow, how did he pass? It is so hard to get to Yale." Piper said shocked_

"Yeah I know and it's your fault of why he will study there with us" I said

She was about to speak but I interrupt her.

"Don't worry I forgive you." I said and she sighs happily

"_So back to the main subject, where are you today?" Piper asked confused_

"My mother sent me at my dad's for summer so I am here at Georgia today." I said

"_And how is it? Is it great to be at your dad's?" she asked_

"No, like I said worse never been better" I said

"_Well I am happy to be at my mom's and I feel sorry for you." She said_

"I know I feel sorry for me too." I said

"_Well I think I should hang up now my mom is calling me for lunch." She said_

"Lunch, really?" I said

"_Hey, I am in Paris and you are in Georgia our time is different, remember?" she said_

"Oh I forgot, alright bye Pipes." I said

"_Okay, bye Annabeth, have fun in Georgia." She said teasingly_

"Don't even think about it." I said

"_Okay, just joking but bye." Piper said_

Then our phone conversation ended. I turn off the lights and turn on my night light. I lay on the bed. I couldn't sleep; I just stared at the ceiling thinking about today. Then somebody knocked on the door. I close my eyes and pretended I am already asleep. I take a peak and saw it was my dad. He came to me and said "Goodnight my dear Annabeth sweet dreams." He kissed my forehead and he left.

Next day:

The sound of the chickens is waking me up. I tried to go back to sleep because it's only 5:00 AM but I really am irritated because of the sound of the chickens so I gave up and wake up. I opened the curtains and stared outside. Usually I see buildings, cars and buses but now I see a farmland, I even see Percy in the view he is riding in a horse. He is good horse rider and he looked cute by the way. Wait, did I just say that? I think Percy is cute? No, no, no I can't think of him like that and I won't. He almost caught me looking at him so I immediately close the curtains and looked away.

I took a quick shower and wear jeans and a backless white shirt. After that I went outside my room, as I pass the living room I saw my dad, Sydney and my two brothers having breakfast.

"Oh good morning Annabeth" Dad said "And why are you wearing like that?" Dad asked

"I'm going around town, Can I borrow the car?" I asked

"It's so early; don't you want to have breakfast first before you leave?" Sydney asked

Why is she concerned anyway? I bet she is just acting that she is concerned that I didn't have breakfast but deep inside her she is very happy that I will get out of this house.

"No thank you, I already drink my milk so I'm good." I lied I didn't eat or drink anything I just want to get out of this house. "Okay" Sydney said

I turned to my dad "So dad, can I borrow the car?" I asked, dad raised his eyebrow

"I can't let you drive the car, Annabeth. You are underage. You don't have a driver's license yet." Dad said

"But I am 17 years old, I know how to drive, I drive alone in New York and it's only a few months till I'll be 18." I said

"Sorry Annabeth, But I am your father and I don't think you are disciplined enough to drive on your own." Dad said

Since when did he became a father to me he's been missing when I needed him.

"Okay, I'll walk going around town then." I said emotionlessly

"Alone you might be lost." Dad said

"Yeah Dad, I am 17 years old not 7 I am not a child anymore." I said loudly

"No, I'll ask Percy to drive and come with you." Dad said

"You're kidding me right. We are just the same age, he is just a few months older than me and you trust him but you don't trust me driving the car." I said sarcastically

"He is 18 years old Annabeth. He has driver's license and he knows this town too well. And you might be lost and you are a girl who knows what will happen to you around town without accompany." Dad said, I sighed angrily

"Excuse me; I'll go talk to him." Dad said

"Annabeth is going to have a date with Percy." Bobby said teasingly

"Oh, shut up" I said and then Bobby and Mattew laugh.

Dad left and went outside. I also went outside and I saw my dad talking to Percy. I came to them. Dad gave Percy the key of the car.

"So can I go out now?" I asked them

"I already change the job of Percy; he will drive and come with you whenever you want to go out of town, alright?" Dad said

"Sure dad, like I have a choice and thanks for getting a bodyguard to guide me like a 7 years old." I said sarcastically

We get in the car and Percy started driving. Our house located in the far edge of the town so it will take in about 30 minutes. Along the way, there was an awkward silence between us. I continue reading my book while he is driving. After 15 minutes he spoke.

"You know, you don't have to be that mean to your father." Percy said

"Why do I have a reason to be friendly to him?" I asked

"Then why did you ever agree to spend your summer with your dad if you will just be mean to him?" Percy asked angrily

"Like I have any other choice but if I have I won't." I said angrily

"What do you mean?" He asked confused

"Do you think I want to be here Percy? I only agree to spend my summer with him because my mom forced me to and my future depends on it. She won't allow me to go to Yale if I didn't spend my summer here in Georgia." I said

"Oh, I'm sorry about it but you have to know your dad is not as bad as you think." He said

"I really don't want to talk about it I want to clear up my mind from every bad thing that happens." I said

"Why? What else had happen?" Percy asked

"I think it's none of your business." I said softly then buried my face in my hands and now I started to become hungry I forgot I haven't eaten breakfast yet

"Okay, do you want to clear up your mind? I will take you somewhere you'll be able to clear your mind." He said

**Percy's pov**

"Okay, do you want to clear up your mind? I will take you somewhere you'll be able to clear your mind." I said

"And where would that be?" Annabeth asked confused

"Trust me" I said

I was thinking about taking her to the place that we used to call our paradise but I think this is not the right time so instead of taking her to the paradise I take her in the Starbucks.

"You think I can clear my mind here." She smirked though I can see she is trying hard not to smile.

"Well the coffees here are delicious that make me clear up my mind" I said

"Well I wish it works on me too." she said

"And besides I hear your stomach grumbling so I think you are hungry." I smirked

"Okay then Seaweed Brain." She said and entered the coffee shop and I followed.

Annabeth ordered chocolate cream chip and a cake. I also ordered a chocolate cream chip and a chocolate donut.

"It is a total of 10 dollars mam" the cashier girl said

Annabeth pulled out 10 dollars and was about to hand it to the cashier but I pushed her hand away and handed a 10 dollars.

"Here you go." I said to the cashier

"I have my own money seaweed brain you don't have to pay that for me" she said

"Well I know you have your own but I just wanted to pay." I said

"Why? Do I look like a beggar" she asked, No you look like a goddess to me, I thought then we sat on our table.

"It's manners, wise girl. Besides back in first grade you're always the one who paid my food and now this time I would be paying yours." I said

"Wow, Seaweed Brain has manners? That's a good thing to know." She said teasingly

"How many times do I have to tell you don't call me that? Just shut up and eat your cake." I said trying to sound angry but actually I am happy.

"No never seaweed brain I won't stop calling you seaweed brain ever." She said

"Stop it"

"Seaweed Brain"

"I said stop it"

"Kelp head"

"Just shut up wise girl and eat your cake." I said

"Kelp head" she said teasingly

"Fine you won't shut up then just eat this." I said and I get the spoon with a piece of cake and fed her to stop her from talking.

"Did that stop you now wise girl?" I said teasingly

"Whatever but you still are my seaweed brain" She said

"And you still are my wise girl" I said as I removed a chocolate piece of her face with my hand.

"So where should we go next?" Annabeth asked

"You will find out later." I said then she punched my arm

"Ooh! I love surprises but better make sure it is a fun place seaweed brain." I said

"It sure is you have no idea." I said

I take her to the carnival; it's also one of the places we used to hang out.

I take her hand and run to ride the rollercoaster. When we are seated at the rollercoaster she smiled widely at me.

"You still didn't change Seaweed brain, did you?" she asked with a smile on her face

"Why?" I asked confused, she stared at me in the eyes.

"Nothing" she said as she stared at me, I felt myself blush.

"Please put your seatbelt on your waist and enjoy the ride." The attendant said then she pressed the button and the rollercoaster start moving.

The rollercoaster ride is fun but it's also kind of scary but still it's fun. Annabeth gripped my hand I couldn't help but feel myself blush while she is screaming. In less than three minutes the rollercoaster ride is over. I realized she was still holding my hand. I didn't bother to let go as she don't care about it.

We get in the haunted house as our next ride and I have to admit it seems so scary. Annabeth screamed in relief as she saw fake spiders. Uh oh I forgot that she had an arachnophobia it means she is deathly scared of spiders she hugged me tightly as she saw the fake spiders, I hope my face isn't as red as it felt. But after the ride she pulled away quickly and I can see she is also blushing as she realized she is still hugging me. Then we sat on the corner.

"Wise girl, are you alright?" I asked

"Yeah, I'm fine" she simply said

"I'll buy some shakes to freshen you up." He said

"Well used this to pay my shake" she said as she pulled a 5 bill in her pocket.

"No thanks, wise girl stay here alright." I said as I run of to buy some shakes

"Seaweed brain!" I heard Annabeth yelled but I didn't bother to look because I know she will just hand me her 5 dollars.

I bought her a cookies and cream shake because I know that's her favorite flavor and I bought myself a pandan shake that's my favorite flavor.

"With a total of 4 dollars sir" the cashier said

I get my wallet and open it I realize I only have 18 dollars left in my wallet. God, wise girl make me spend my money being a gentleman to her. I handed 4 dollars to the cashier and go back to Annabeth. I see her glaring at me as I go back, I hand her shake and still she is glaring at me.

"You don't have to pay everything I eat Seaweed brain." Annabeth said as she drinks her shake and I started drinking my shake too.

"Well I already do, what can wise girl do about it?" I asked with a smirk

"No I'm serious Percy, I make you spend your money too much and I feel bad about it because I know you are saving your money." She said with concern

"You don't have too felt bad about it; I am spending my money because I wanted to." I said

But actually I am spending my money to impress her and no girl can ever made me do that only Annabeth can.

"Just be sure about it seaweed brain, so where do you want to go next?" she asked

I pulled her and run off to the Dance Revolution. She is good dancer by the way. So that makes me embarrassed because when I started to dance all she could do is to laugh at me.

"What? Am I a bad dancer?" I asked confused

"You have no idea." She said and laughs

We spent all day in the carnival and it was really a fun day with the thrilling rides of course. I noticed it is getting dark. I promise her father to get her home at exactly 7:30 and I look into my watch it is already 7:10.

"I think we should go now, wise girl." I said

"Why? It is only 7:10, seaweed brain it's so early to go back home and ruin the fun." Annabeth said

"I promise your father that I will take you home at exactly 7:30 wise girl. Do you want your father to get mad at me?" I said

"Okay, fine" she said and followed me going to the car unwillingly.

We drove for 20 minutes until we finally get in her house.

"It was a fun day seaweed brain, thank you for today." Annabeth said

"No worries we can do it every day if you want." I said

"Pinky swear?" she said

"Pinky swear" I said and I held her pinky with mine

"Well goodnight seaweed brain, see you tomorrow" she said

"Yeah goodnight wise girl, see you tomorrow" I said

Then she hugged me and kissed me in the cheek, I felt myself blush. I watch her entered her house, she looked back and wave at me and I wave back then she close the door.

I drive and went back home thinking about earlier and my day with Annabeth. When I went home, not so surprising of course my mom wasn't here she is always working overtime at the candy shop. I wasn't so asleep so I turn on the TV and watch to make myself asleep. But even though I am watching my mind is still thinking about earlier. Then after an hour I heard the doorbell rang I opened it and saw it was my mom.

"Oh, hi Percy, why are you still awake? Aren't you supposed to go to bed now?" Mom asked and then she hugged me tight.

"Sorry mom I can't sleep so I decided to watch TV first." I simply said

"So, how's your day today? Are you tired working at the farmhouse?" Mom asked

"Mr. Chase gave me new job. He wants me to drive and come with her daughter whenever she wants to go around town." I said

"Daughter? Did Mr. Chase have a daughter? I thought he doesn't have a daughter and only have twin sons." Mom said confused

"He had Annabeth" I said

"Oh I do remember her, she is your best friend back then, the beautiful blonde haired girl. I can't believe she is back in Georgia right now." Mom said

"Yeah she is but only for summer she will be back in New York in two months." I said

"Oh, no wonder why you are so happy today." Mom mumbled

"What are you saying mom?" I asked

"It's obvious Percy, so do you like her?" Mom asked teasingly

I felt myself blush as my mom asked me that question but I try to play cool.

"What, she is just a friend mom I don't like her that way." I said

"Okay if that's the case then I'm fine with it. Now turn off the TV and go back to sleep." Mom said

"Okay mom, goodnight" I said

I lay on the bed kept thinking about today and also my mom's question. Sure I always have a tiny crush on her but the question is. Do I like her? I am happy that I have my best friend back but do I want it something more than friendship. Whenever I am with her I felt the happiest person in the world. And I don't know why maybe because she is my best friend right? I asked that question in my mind I don't know what the answer is, but my heart always have an answer.

And the answer is yes. Oh boy, now I started to be confused.

**So do you like it? I'll add Thalia and maybe Nico or Grover in the next chapter. And I will also add Rachel later on. Review if you like another chapter.**

**Child of Athens**


	4. The fun reunion between old friends

**Hi Everyone! This is the chapter 4, please read :)**

**Chapter 4:**

**Annabeth's pov:**

I woke up early. I rushed in the bathroom and take a quick shower. After that I get out of the room I pass through the dining room; as usual I saw my dad, Sydney and my twin brothers having breakfast in the dining room.

"Oh, hi good morning Annabeth" dad said

"Good morning dad" I said

"Want to have breakfast?" Dad said

"Sure." I said as I sit on a chair beside my brother Mattew. There are plenty of foods prepared in the table but I didn't feel so hungry so I just eat a pancake and drink a coffee for breakfast.

"So are you going out in town later again?" Sydney asked

"Maybe, where is Percy anyway?" I asked

"He's not here yet but he'll be here in any minute, why?" dad said

"Uh, nothing just asking" I simply said

"Oh okay" dad said

After the breakfast I sit on the couch, I turned on the television and watched the gossip girl while waiting for Percy to come and get me out of this place. I am starting to be bored in here. An idea popped on my mind I can't spend my whole day in here so I decided to get out of this house without asking my dad's permission.

I was on my way to the main gate but I hear a voice that makes me stop to my tracks. "Hi Annabeth" it was my little brother Bobby. He is riding a horse with his twin brother Mattew, dad, Sydney.

My dad is riding a horse with Sydney and In my surprise, my brothers are riding in their horses too they are only 7 but yet they already know how to ride I bet my dad teach them too as my dad teach me when I was also 7.

"Oh, hello" I said sweetly at my little brothers

"Oh, hi Annabeth, what are you doing?" Dad asked

"I am waiting for Percy to come actually." I said

"Oh, want to come with us and ride your horse?" Dad asked

"Nah, I don't like to ride and I don't know how to." I said

"Yes you do" Mattew said

"No I don't" I said

"Oh come on sweetie, since when did you not like to ride your horse." Dad said

I didn't answer, Sydney bite her lip and looks down and I started to walk away.

"Come on guys let's continue our ride" dad said with glee and with that they stormed off.

I went back to the mansion and sit on the couch, I looked at the time it is already 11:30 but he's still not here I wonder what is taking him too long anyway?

I really am bored in here I don't have anything else to do. I called Percy ten times and still he didn't pick up. I tried to talk to Mary but she is too busy doing her chores. I took the hint; I will try to get out of this house again without my dad's permission. I run quickly to the main gate, and because of me, not watching where I am going, I step on someone's foot and its Percy's foot.

He screamed in pain and glared at me.

"Are you okay?" I asked

"Well do I look okay?" Percy asked sarcastically

"Well you deserve it, for taking too long to come here and for not answering my calls." I said

"Oh sorry I left my phone at home so I didn't know that you are calling me." Percy said

"Oh okay, so let us go now." I said

"What? Where?" Percy asked

"Around town like we did yesterday" I said

"Okay, but don't you want to stay here for today?" Percy asked

"No! I kept waiting hours for you to get me out of this place, I am getting bored here to death and you promised me that you will take me out of this place, right?" I said and I stare at him with my pleading look.

"Okay fine" he muttered

"Yay! Thanks, Seaweed brain" I said and gave him a tight hug.

"Ow! Annie can't breathe" he said and I pulled away

"Sorry, so let's go now" I said

"Okay" He said

Percy get the keys of the car and started driving.

"So, where are you taking me?" I asked

"You'll see" he said

He took me to a pizza restaurant, I smiled at him and he looked away.

"So what are we going to do here, seaweed brain?" I asked

"Eat pizza of course, I thought you are my wise girl." He said

I punch his arm and he laugh and I can't help but laugh with him too. We get in the restaurant and his face look like he is searching for somebody. Then a small group of people wave at Percy and he waved back.

"Who are they, do you know them?" I asked

"Yeah, they are my friends come on I will introduce you to them." Percy said

"No, there's no way Perseus Jackson I'll just wait for you outside." I said and started to walk away but he gripped my hand tightly.

"Oh yes way, come on" he said

I am not really good in making friends sure I have lots of friends at home but they are not real friends; most of them are just faking friends with me just to be popular, be in the cheerleading squad (I used to be the cheer captain), to hang out with the popular crowd and be notice by every guy in school. I hate people who are faking friends with me because I am so tired to be left by everyone I loved and I cared about including my dad, Alexia and Luke.

"I think someone is shy" Percy said "Don't worry they are all kind and nice."

I was about to speak but Percy already grab me and run to the group.

"Oh hey kelp head, you're late, join in." a girl with black hair and electric blue eyes said and I remember her, her name is Thalia.

"Oh hi Thalia it's nice to see you again" Percy said "So how is Yale and you?"

"Pretty amazing" Thalia said, "Until you show up I've been worse"

Percy smirked at her and then she said "Just joking, it's pretty amazing in Yale though it's also nice to see you again." Thalia said and Percy smiled

"So what's the comma Perce, I keep calling you for days and you didn't pick up." Grover said

"Sorry I got busy" Percy said

"Oh, I almost forgot, this is Annabeth Chase; remember her back in first grade." Percy introduced me to them.

All my childhood friends are there Thalia Grace, Grover Underwood, Nico di Angelo and Jason Grace he is Thalia's little brother. And beside Jason is a girl with glossy black hair, I didn't know her, Jason has his arms around her so I am guessing that's his girlfriend and there is also a girl with red hair and green eyes that I also didn't met before and she is reading her book about arts she stopped reading when she saw us coming. They all greeted me and say hello and I greeted back except for the red haired girl she kept staring at me emotionlessly or more like glaring.

"Oh, hi Annie, remember me Thalia." Thalia said

"Yeah, I do remember you, how can I forget my best friend back then." I said as I hug her

I remember Thalia she is one of my best friends back then, even if she is one year older than me, we became friends because our fathers are friends and she is Percy's cousin and her brother Jason always hang out with us so that makes pretty close.

"Glad you remember me, and hey what do you mean back then, you are still my best girl friend or maybe you replaced me already?" she asked

"No, that's silly Thals, I will never replace you, you are still my best girl friend and I know that you know that, right?" I said

"Good, it's so great to have you back." Thalia said and she hugs me

"So, how are you in New York?" Thalia asked me

"Pretty good, fine" I simply said

"So when and what makes you come back here?" Thalia asked

"Since the other day, Mom wants me to spend my summer with my dad and Percy just toured me around town yesterday." I said

"Oh so that explains why Percy is too busy to pick up my phone calls, well I am jealous man" Grover said as he tapped Percy's back

"Well, chill Grover you are still Percy's best friend and you have your time with him for 10 years and I only have the time with him yesterday." I said

"Annabeth, wow I'm glad you still remember me." Grover said and I gave him a hug.

"Shut up goat boy, you know I won't forget about you" I said then pulled away from the hug.

"Glad you came back now, because Percy is dying all those years without-"

"Grover, stop it" Percy said then he blush, I can feel my face heat up too.

Jason cleared his throat then he spoke "So, are you planning to invite us to your little conversation." Jason said

"Oh, I forgot" Percy said "Remember him Jason Grace, he's Thalia's bother"

I nodded and smiled "Yeah I do remember him, nice meeting you again Jason." I said then I shake hands with Jason.

"Yeah nice meeting you too" Jason said

"And this is Nico di Angelo, remember him" Percy said

"Yeah, hi Nico, nice to see you again" I said

I remember that Nico he is the kid who have a crush on Thalia back then, he always ask me for help about impressing Thalia as he is my seatmate in class and one of my close friends back then and I am Thalia's best friend. But still he don't have the courage to tell her because Thalia is one year older than him and when I say that you should go tell her he always replies "She is older than me, of course she won't go for younger boys especially who are dumb." But he told us he even told Jason about it and I hope he already told her now.

"Hi it's nice to see you again Annie and wow, you look beautiful." He said and stared at me intently with a smile on his face and I met his eyes.

"Wow thank you, you look good too." I said and smiled back at him

I know this seem to be mean, but now he don't look so dumb any more, he even look more handsome now than before but trust me, not my type.

Percy cleared his throat, breaking the gaze. "And this is Reyna, she transferred here from Virginia in third grade and she is also Jason's girlfriend." Percy said

"Hi, it's nice to meet you" I said and we shake hands

"It's nice to meet you too, I really heard so much about you." Reyna said

"Oh, you look cute together" I said "How long have you been dating?"

"Thanks, almost a year now" Reyna said, I nodded and smiled

"And this is Rachel Elizabeth Dare she transferred here from California in fourth grade." Percy said and introduced to the red haired girl.

I bring my hand close to her for us to shake hands but she didn't instead she just smiled at me I don't know how to say this but you can easily that it's fake but I didn't mind I just smiled back.

"Oh, so you're Annabeth I really heard so much from you, especially from Percy here." Rachel said as she pointed Percy, who is blushing.

"Wow, really" I said and turned to Percy and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, he always mentions you every day, every night he can't get you out of his head." Rachel said

"I don't, Rachel, stop it" Percy protested still he's blushing

"What? It's true; I am just telling the truth that you l-" Grover cut her off by covering her mouth with his hands.

"Stop it goat boy, your hand smell so bad" Rachel said when Grover let go "I'm going to the rest room" then with that Rachel leave.

"What's up with her?" Percy asked confused

"Maybe she has her period today." Nico chuckled then all of us laugh.

"Why? Nothing's wrong with her." Thalia said "She is always like that she is only kind and nice when it comes to you, but when you are not around she is a devil and a plastic bitch, right Reyna?"

"Yeah I hate her, I thought she is my friend but no, she sabotaged me in winning as the prom queen it should be me who should be crowned not her, and she cheated on the ballots and marked all her name on it." Reyna said

I guessed that they don't like Rachel so much because of the way they talk about her.

"Stop it Reyna, you don't have evidence but don't worry you are still the prom queen in our eyes." Jason said

"So you don't believe me, I swear I saw it, fine you-"Jason cut her off with a kiss and all of us giggled, I mean not all of us only Thalia and me.

"Oh please guys get a room." Nico said and then they pulled away blushing like crazy.

"I hope that doesn't make you leave now." Reyna said

"I love you, Reyna but I have to go to Paris for summer, I told you I have to study advance for college to go to Yale." Jason said

"You don't want to spend your summer with me, fine go to that fucking place and leave me alone here for summer." Reyna said then she stormed out of the restaurant, Jason was about to run after her but Thalia grab his arm.

"Paris? Yale? Really?" Thalia asked in disbelief

"Yeah, about that I want to pass to Yale for college. I will study aeronautics and spend summer in Paris." Jason said

"Well good for you brother, I didn't know that you cared so much for college, so did you already tell mom and dad?" Thalia asked Jason

"No, but I want to surprise them I want them to be proud of me just like how you make them proud of you." Jason said to Thalia softly

"Jason you don't have to do that, you don't have to push yourself too much just to make them proud of you, just do your best and mom and dad will be proud of you no matter what." Thalia said

"That's easy for you to say Thalia, because they think all you do is perfect and besides I don't want them to think that I am nothing in this family and I really really want to attend Yale like you do." Jason said

"Okay Jason, it's your decision not mine and I want you to be happy so good luck." Thalia said as she hugs Jason

"Thank you Thalia" Jason said "I wish that Reyna would also understand."

"Of course Reyna would understand if she really loves you she will let you go and spend your summer in Paris." Thalia said and she eyed warily on Nico, who just look down and his expression sadden.

I wonder why, back then they are so close with each other but now you can easily see that they wanted to be separated and there is awkwardness between them.

"Okay thanks Thalia; I will just go outside and talk to Reyna." Jason said and then he left

"Wow that was a touchy conversation Thals." Grover said

I was expecting Thalia to hit or punch Grover but instead she just smiled at him weakly and she stared at Nico coldly. I broke their awkwardness.

"So, Thalia you are studying in Yale?" I asked

"Yeah, studying accountancy" Thalia said "Why?"

"Oh, I will go in Yale too for college will be studying Architecture." I said

"Oh really, that's great, we'll be at the same school together again" Thalia said happily then she hug me

"Wow, you're lucky Thalia; I wish I can also go to Yale for me to be with you." Percy said

"Really?" Thalia said "For you to be with us or to be with Annabeth only."

"I mean to go to an amazing school, pine face" Percy grumbled but also shaking and his face became more bright red because of blushing.

"Really? Since when did you like going to Yale?" Thalia asked

"I don't know" Percy said

"Where is Rachel anyway, what makes her pee too long?" Percy said changing the subject.

"Maybe she is eliminating her waste." Thalia said sarcastically

We all laugh and look at her like she was crazy. We stop laughing when we saw Rachel was coming and I had to bite my tongue to stop me from laughing and I can see they are all doing the same thing.

"So Rachel, what makes you too long in the rest room?" Percy asked and I can see he is trying hard not to smile.

Thalia couldn't control her laugh; Rachel stared at her coldly and faked a smile because she already knew why she is laughing.

"So, what's so funny?" Rachel asked then she raised an eyebrow at Thalia.

"Nothing" Thalia said "I just know someone who just defecates."

"Oh, so you think I do that" Rachel said and stood up from her seat

Grover let his laugh freely, we all look at him like he was crazy and Rachel gave him an evil stare and with that he stop laughing.

"I didn't say that it was you, Dare devil." Thalia stood up on her seat too

"Well for your information, I do not do that silly thing especially to public places like you." Rachel yelled

"Wow, so now you are saying that I was the one who did that silly thing." Thalia yelled back "Well, who is the person who used the rest room so long." Then many people stared at us like we are crazy.

"Guys, can you sit down for a while" Nico muttered

"Not now Nico, I'm still not finish with my business with evil dare here." Thalia said

"Okay fine, you two want to look like idiots right here inside the restaurant, we don't care." Nico said

Rachel and Thalia look around and noticed many people staring at us; they sit on their chairs quickly looking embarrassed. Then Reyna and Jason came back and looks like they already made it out because they have each other's arms and with a big smile on their face.

"Woah, looks like the couple already made peace." Grover said and Reyna hit his arm

"So, what happens when we are gone?" Jason said

"Nothing" Percy said "Just some screaming and yelling between the two of them, that's all." Percy said sarcastically and pointed out Thalia and Rachel.

Then after eating for 2 hours we all stand up and went outside.

"So where should we go next?" Jason asked Percy

"To our favorite hangout of course" Percy replied

Then they leave, all of them bring their own car; I was jealous of them because their parents allowed them to drive a car unlike me my dad won't let me borrow the car. Then Percy and I get in the car, I sit with him in the front seat.

"Where are we going?" I asked Percy

"You'll see, one of the places I love to hang out." Percy said

After a few minutes we finally get there in the place and I read the signage and it said "Solace's bowling place".

Oh this is going to be a fun and long day, I thought.

**So do you like it? Please forgive me if I have to make Rachel mean. Sorry if some of my grammar and spelling is wrong because I am in a hurry. I told you I will add more characters.**

**So please submit a review and tell me your opinion. If you want more Percabeth and to know more about Thalico, please follow and I will update the next chapter soon. **

**Child of Athens**


	5. Important note! Please read!

**Author's note:**

**Hi guys! It's been a long time since I updated. Three months? I am sorry for that. This past few months is really a stress and exhausting months for me, I really got busy with school, training and personal problems in my life and i hope you would understand that.**

**I just read the Mark of Athena to lessen the stress, which is epic and it actually work. But I won't spoil anything out but warning it contains a huge Percabeth and Leo/Hazel/Frank triangle moments. Oh and forgot to mention Jasper. **

**So anyway, i have news for the story. I have decided that I will redo this story and for a better change. So it means I will be discontinuing this story. And I will write another story with the same title as it. I wanted to thank all those people who follow, favorite, review and read my story. I will be publishing the new "The Summer Paradise" in less than a month so please read and review it once I already published it. **

**So long, everyone :) **

**-Child of Athens**


End file.
